1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture that can be converted from a first to a second position. More particularly, the present invention relates to furniture that is a chair when in the first position and a bed when in the second position. Additionally, the present invention relates to furniture that is a sofa when in the first position and a bed when in the second position.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Furniture is common in both residential and commercial buildings. Common pieces of furniture include chairs, sofas and beds. Furniture is selected according to the function of the room and according to the style of the room. For example, if the room is to be used for discussions and gatherings, then chairs and sofas may be selected as the furniture items for the room. If the room is to be used for sleeping, then beds are usually selected as the furniture items in the room. Sometimes rooms can be used for both socializing and sleeping. Thus, there is a need to have both a chair and a bed, or a sofa and a bed, in the same room.
One problem associated with furniture items in rooms is that rooms are not large enough to accommodate both a chair and a bed or both a sofa and a bed. Thus, there is a need for a single piece of furniture that functions as both a chair and a bed or both a sofa and a bed.
Various patents have issued relating to convertible furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,632, issued on Jul. 15, 1997 to Fireman, discloses a convertible chair that has a base platform, a ground support coupled to the platform, and a seat assembly pivotally connected to the base platform. The base platform has an upper surface, a first edge portion, and a spaced pair of edge portions intersecting the first edge portion. The seat assembly has a seat member and a seat back member coupled to the seat member. The seat member has respective upper and lower surfaces. The seat assembly moves between a chair-forming first position in which the lower surface of the seat member overlies and is juxtaposed to the upper surface of the base platform, and a second position in which the lower surface of the seat member and the upper surface of the base platform are generally coplanar so as to form a bench surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,708, issued on Aug. 4, 1931 to Pintow, discloses a chair that has a main seat frame, supporting legs, a cushion carried by the frame, a second seat frame hingedly associated with an end of the main frame, and aback seat frame hingedly mounted to the opposite end of the main frame. The complemental frame has arms adapted for supporting the complemental frame when the frame is disposed in a horizontal position. The complemental frame has a cushion that is adapted to operate with the cushion of the main seat frame to provide a flat-supporting surface when the complemental seat frame is disposed in a horizontal position. A cushion member is carried by the back frame. A hinged fabric connection extends between the cushion of the back frame and the cushion of the main seat frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,955, issued on Dec. 28, 1943 to Wright, discloses a folding article of furniture that has at least four rectangular frame sections that are pivotally connected together, a pair of legs pivotally connected to the free end of one of the sections, and a second pair of legs pivotally connected to another of the sections to support the other end of the frame. The four rectangular frame sections are arranged to be folded together and to be extended in an unfolded position, with the sections all lying substantially in a common plane. One of the sections is independently adjustable to form the back of the chair. Another section is adjacent to the arm section so as to form the seat for the chair. The remainder of the sections are foldable with respect to the section so that the first pair of legs extend downwardly from a front of the seat section and serve as the front legs of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,915, issued on Sep. 12, 1933 to Ramirez, discloses a chair frame having front legs and back legs. The back legs extend upwardly and support the head piece. A seat portion is hinged to the frame and has arms attached thereto. A footpiece is pivoted to the seat portion and has a footboard pivoted thereto. Supporting legs hingedly connect to the footpiece and adapt to support the foot portion when in an extended position. Beveled shoulders are formed on the back legs. The arms lie upon the frame and abut the shoulders when in the folded position. The pivoted edge of the footpiece rests upon the shoulders. The foot board rests upon the upper edge of the head piece. The supporting legs and foot board lie flush against opposite sides of the footpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,197,359, issued on Sep. 5, 1916 to Evans, discloses a chair and couch that has a stationary section having a fixed elevation, an intermediate section, and an end section. The intermediate section has supporting legs. The end section has foldable supporting legs. The stationary section has links connected thereto. The links are also connected to the intermediate section. Other links connect the intermediate section to the end section. The links support the intermediate section by a distance equal to their length in spaced relation above the stationary section and the end section. The links are foldable between the intermediate section and the stationary section. A mattress supporting spring is conjointly carried by the several sections and their connecting links. The mattress is foldable therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 398,693, issued on Feb. 26, 1889 to Bittle, discloses a folding chair having a pivoted back and a frame. Arms are pivoted at the rear ends to the back and at their front ends are slidingly engaged to the frame of the chair. A brace is pivoted at its lower end to a leg. The brace is pivotally connected between its ends to the arms and engages the back so as to support the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 918,706, issued on Apr. 20, 1909 to Sanders, discloses a folding chair that has a base with legs attached thereto, a seat pivotally connected at a front edge to a front edge of the base, a backrest adapted to act as support to the seat when the seat is extended in the same plane as the base, a yoke piece hinged to the rear edge of the base and adapted to engage a projection on the seat, and an extension bar on underside of the base that is connected and actuated by the yoke piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 312,020, issued on Feb. 10, 1855 to Sawyer, discloses a convertible chair that has a section, and a back hinged to the section. The seat section is recessed. The back has a latch, a recess, and a lever. The latch is pivoted relative to the seat section.
U.S. Pat. No. 203,605, issued on May 14, 1878 to Eastman, discloses an improved cot, lounge, and chair that has a first section pivotally connected to a second section and a third section pivotally connected to the second section. The sections pivot relative to one another so as to form a chair or abed. Legs extend from a bottom surface of the first section. Legs extend from a bottom surface of the second section. A first pair of legs extend downwardly from a bottom section of the third section adjacent the end of the third section. A second pair of legs extend downwardly from the bottom surface of the third section adjacent an opposite end of the third section. A brace is connected to the first pair of legs of the third section. Another brace is connected to the second pair of leg of the third section. A brace is connected to the legs of the second section. A brace is connected to the legs of the first section. A brace connects the legs of the second section with the first section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,940, issued on Apr. 7, 1970 to Friese, discloses a convertible seat made of three frame sections and a cushion that are pivotally secured to each other. The services that are used from the seat are different from those surface used as a bed, and thereby avoid double duty on a single surface. One surface can be upholstered to resemble a seat and other surface can be upholstered to resemble a bed. A bolster is shaped to serve as a back rest for the seat when used in the seating position. The bolster doubles as a comfortable head rest when used in the bed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,658, issued on Sep. 23, 1977 to Liles, discloses a convertible table and support characterized by a support which is pivotally mounted on a support frame and reversibly pivoted from an upright sitting position resting on the support frame to an inverted position adjacent to the support frame so as to define a bench and table combination. The support is characterized by a seat which rests on the support frame when the support is in the upright sitting position. A backrest extends upwardly from the rear edge of the seat. A pivoting arm extends from each side of the seat adjacent to the front edge thereof and is pivotally mounted between respective support frame arms that extend upwardly from the support frame. When the support is in the inverted or table position, the horizontally-oriented seat is supported by the support frame and the backrest. The horizontally-oriented seat functions as a table top. The support frame defines a bench.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that changes from a chair to a bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that changes from a sofa to a bed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that can disassemble into sub assemblies that are easily handled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that requires no tools to rearrange the assembly into different positions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that easily-assembled into sub assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that is sturdy and secure in any position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that can be compactly shipped in a small box.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that is easily assembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly where the chair in the first position is the same width as the bed in the second position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly where the sofa in the first position is the same width as the bed in the second position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that can be made of any material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a furniture assembly that has an adjustable width through telescoping components.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.